Lisa Cameron
}} Lisa Cameron is a minor character on How to Get Away with Murder. She is the woman who paid Frank Delfino via the Mahoneys to plant a recording device inside of Annalise Keating's room which subsequently lead to the death of Annalise's son, Sam Keating, Jr. She was later used by the Mahoney's again to lie about being Charles Mahoney's alibi after Wallace Mahoney's death. Biography 'Season 2' }} In Cleveland, Ohio, Lisa was hired by the Mahoney's to convince one of Annalise Keating's colleague (Frank Delfino) to plant a bug in her apartment so that they can spy on her and check that she has the Mahoney's best interests at heart. In a bar one night, Lisa happened upon Frank having a drink. She downed her glass and walked over to where Frank was sat at the bar and whispered her room number into his ear and carried on walking out of the bar. Once she got to the exit, she turned around and asked Frank if he was coming. Frank quickly drank his drink and followed her to her room. Inside, the two start to kiss and take each other's clothes off when Lisa asks him what he thinks is better than sex. When he looks at her in confusion, she grabs a duffel bag from beneath the bed and opens it revealing the cash bills inside. Frank smiles at the money and tells her that he isn't a gigolo. She reveals that she knows what he is and that he can change his life with the money if he doesn't want to stay as Annalise's lap dog. Once Frank accepts, she tells him that all he has to do for the money is to plant a bug in Annalise's apartment. After the business is out of the way, the two presumably resume having sex. }} After planting the bug, Frank returned to her apartment and told her that he did it. She hands him a duffel bag full of cash and reminds him that no one will know that it was him who planted the bug. Frank turns around and prepares to leave when he awkwardly tells her that it was nice to meet her and Lisa ensures him that this wouldn't be the last time that they will meet. While listening to Annalise via the bug that was planted, Lisa overhears Annalise telling Eve that she is prepared to go to the police with all of the information that she has against Wallace and the Mahoneys. With the information that Lisa has gathered, she contacts Wallace and he arranges a car accident between a car driver and Annalise. This accident causes Annalise to lose her baby. 'Season 3' Years later, Charles Mahoney is being charged with murder for murdering his father, Wallace Mahoney, of which he is innocent. The Mahoney's get into contact with Lisa using their money to persuade Lisa to lie to the police, saying that she is his alibi for the night that his father died. She later meets with Charles' attorney, Dana Benton at a nail salon. Frank Delfino watches the two of them outside the store which the two are unaware of. Later, Lisa arrives home with her daughter, Maddison. Frank is there hiding in her daughter's closet. She tucks in her daughter and falls asleep with her in her bed. The following day at Charles' hearing, the prosecutor puts Lisa on the stand. She asks how she knows Charles and she says that they met at an investment banking conference earlier in the year and the two started sleeping together. She says that they were together the night of the shooting. The prosecutor brings up records of a phone call Charles received from her home the previous night. Lisa denies having any contact with Charles since he was arrested. The prosecutor having proof that they were in contact, proving that she lied on the stand means that she could be lying about Charles' alibi. The prosecutor makes the judge see that way and Charles' case is sent to trial. Appearances Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Alive Characters